Lovely
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I can't close my eyes. Those pretty blue eyes might disappear if I do. -YAOI, 1/11-
1. Chapter 1

Lovely

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, language, slash, OOCness)

Pairing: Xemnas x Marluxia; 1/11

Summary: I can't close my eyes. Those pretty blue eyes might disappear if I do. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides 10 Fold.

Author's Note: I was thinking about this pairing before I went to bed for some reason, so here's a little something for you guys. Enjoy! (In Xem's POV.)

--  
SB

* * *

Honestly, I've never been to a club before. I'm more of the secluded, keep-to-myself type of guy, so I never even thought of being in a building with obnoxiously loud music and drunk people dancing.

So why am I here at 10 Fold now?

Because Axel dragged me here for a "good lay". He claims that's the reason I'm so wound up and angry all the time. I'm angry because I deal with too much stupidity, but if I told him that he wouldn't believe me. If I hadn't met him at work a few weeks ago, I would have never known him and my life would be fine and bland.

So I finish my second drink and look at the crowd. I can feel all these eyes on me and it's making me a little edgy. I don't like people staring at me.

"Check it out, Xem," Axel comes back from the dance floor and sits down next to me with a big grin. "I just found two girls willing to sleep with you. They've been eyein' you since we got here, man! And they're college chicks!"

_Like that really makes a difference to me..._

"Axel, I don't like girls. I'm gay."

Axel blinks and and then he grins again. I hate that grin...

"Then I have the _perfect_ guy for you. Be back in a second!"

He disappears into the crowd again and I call the bartender over to refill my glass. Why the hell did I let that guy talk me into this? I could be home getting my clothes out for tomorrow and going to bed.

"Hey cutie," someone whispers in my ear.

I look over my shoulder to see some blonde guy lecherously smiling at me with a glass in his hand. He just screams 'flamer' too, with the tight pink tank top on and cut up jeans and all.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting alone over here, and I thought you would want some company," he continues. I was about to reply with something along the lines of 'You're not my type, you'll never be my type, so please get the hell away from me', but Axel comes back and shouts "He's taken!" and drags me away.

"Axel, where the hell are you taking me?" I ask as he pulls me down some hallway at the back of the club.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!"

We stop at a door and Axel knocks on it.

"Open up, Marly, I brought him for you!"

_Marly? What kind of name is that??_

"The door's open!"

Axel pats me on the back and chuckles.

"Enjoy yourself, buddy!" he smirks before leaving me in the hallway. I take a deep breath and open the door.

And I was _certainly_ not prepared for what was behind it.

Leaning against a stripper pole is the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He has a girlish appearance about him, but there's also a strong air of masculinity. He has deep blue eyes and pink hair, and he's wearing a transparent, white button-down dress shirt with a red tie and matching boy shorts. The skimpy outfit is completed with high red heels.

"So... you're Xemnas..."

_Is that my name? I'm not really sure now..._

He beckons for me to come closer and I force my feet to move. I plop down on the leather couch in front of the small stage and he steps down to kneel in front of me.

"Damn, Axel didn't tell me you were _this_ sexy..." he breathes in my ear. The words work their way down to my groin and I bite my lip.

"What's... your name?"

"Marluxia," the gorgeous man purrs softly. He picks up the remote on the arm of the couch and presses a button. A song comes on, but I barely hear it. Marluxia moves back and starts to sway with the beat. His hips are perfect and enchanting, I swear. He steps back and grabs the pole, rubbing his body against it and still locking eyes with me. My cock is harder than it's ever been before and it's still getting harder. Marluxia's shirt slips off and exposes his lovely chest. He unravels his hair and it falls down sensually, slightly covering his face and making him look more exotic. That sneaky tongue peeks out and wets his fairly glossy lips, teasing me even more. He drops it down to the ground and slowly takes off his tie with one hand while the other strokes his skin.

I can't shut my eyes. Those pretty blue eyes might disappear if I do.

Then Marluxia swings around the pole and steps back down to me, sliding into my lap and nuzzling my cheek.

"Just looking at you gets me horny..." he whispers huskily, sneaking a hand down to my groin and groping me playfully. I moan and roll my hips into the touch. Marluxia chuckles.

"Oh dear _God_..." I hiss, shutting my eyes for a brief moment. Then I feel teeth tug at my ear.

"I want you, Xemnas... I want you to take me and fuck me hard... let me feel your cock deep inside me..."

At this point, all the blood from my head is on its way to my groin and I'm incapable of rational thought. So I grab his chin and take his lips in a hard kiss. The tease kisses me back and starts pulling at the bottom of my shirt, obviously impatient to get it off of me.

"I want nothing less," I groan back.

"Then let's get this party started..."

* * *

I'll put the smex up when I get home from school. Tell me what you think so far!

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely

--

Same rating, disclaimer, pairing, and summary.

Author's Note: Here's the smex. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and if anyone wanted to know, I was thinking of the song in the last chapter as 'Oops Oh My' by Tweet.

--

SB

* * *

Marluxia's body is hot against mine and his lips are soft. Our lips never stray too far from each other's while we quickly undress. He takes off my shirt, I toss away his tie. He slides down my body and pulls my pants off, and I discard his shirt.

"Lay back, Xemnas," Marluxia whispers. I stretch out on the couch and he slides between my legs. I have the slight feeling that I might come at the slightest touch from him, but I resolve to hold myself back as much as possible. The feral look in his eyes is turning me on even more, though...

"It's pretty," he murmurs against my hard cock, licking up the side before taking the head in his mouth. I hiss and reach for his head, urging him to take more of me.

"Marluxia, oh _fuck _yes..." I moan. My eyes want to close, but those sapphires beneath me force them to stay open. He makes the crudest sounds in the world as he deep-throats me and I can feel my restraint start to slip. And almost like he sensed it, Marluxia sucks my cock hard a few more times before slowly pulling back a little.

"Don't cum yet. Save it until you fuck me..."

I shiver involuntarily and he stands up. He gracefully steps out of his boy shorts and takes off his heels before going to the drawer by the other end of the couch. The pinkhead pulls out a small tube and steps back over to me. He uncaps it and squirts some in his hand, and then he starts coating my length in it. My eyes take in Marluxia's cock and the piercing on top. It looks delicious, just like the rest of his body.

"How do you want me, Xemnas?" the blue-eyed beauty asks, still stroking my cock and pulling my attention back to his face.

"However you want it.... I just want to be in you now..."

Marluxia licks his lips and taps his chin. Then he grins and turns around, presenting his beautiful ass to me and I nearly cum again. It's warm to the touch and smooth, and wiggling slightly. Marluxia slaps it and speads his cheeks wide for me. I groan and slide behind him.

"Don't I need to prepare you?" I ask before pushing inside of him.

"I did that earlier. Axel described you to me and I couldn't resist playing with myself..."

Marluxia knows what things to say that will definitely drive his partner crazy. I want him so bad I feel like I'll have to eat him from head to toe before I'm completely satisfied. I push inside of him slowly and moan as I feel that wonderful heat grip me and caress me. Marluxia moans beautifully and I can't stop myself from thrusting into that perfect ass. I can hear him groaning my name over and over and I fuck him harder.

"Yes, yes, _more_, Xemnas, don't stop! Fuck me harder!"

He's an insatiable little sex kitten, and I love it. I lick up Marluxia's back and kiss the black and red star tattoo on his hip. Then I curl a hand around his hip and grab his cock. It feels like wet silk in my hand and I hear the gorgeous tease beneath me gasp.

"I'm gonna cum!" he cries out, "oh God, I'm gonna cum! Make me cum, baby!"  
I curse under my breath and thrust a little deeper, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. Marluxia screams my name and climaxes, coloring my hand with his sticky hotness. He gasps for breath and continues to moan.

"Shoot your load deep inside me, baby," I hear him purr. "I want it _so_ damn bad..."

My orgasm grabs me tight and I moan Marluxia's name loudly. I fill him up just like he asked me to.

After regaining some of my consciousness, I slip out of him and fall back on the couch. Marluxia crawls on top of me and starts sucking my hand clean. I can feel myself growing hard again, and I know we're _far_ from being done with each other.

--

(POV change)

_Meanwhile..._

"Damn, those two make some sexy noises..." Axel rasped, jerking his hand up and down on his cock. "Good thing I videotaped it..."

* * *

Like it? Let me know!

--

SB


End file.
